rocker95's take on DJeneration 2: IceBreaker
by rocker95
Summary: Miller and DJ get over their fighting; Daisy and DJ have an affair; Belladonna pledges herself to good. Note: Miller created by thebarnyardlongshot. T Just In Case. Don't forget to read Djeneration X: episode 2 by thebarnyardlongshot. Good story so far.
1. Where DJeneration X Left Off

DJeneration -part II: Everything Changes

Chapter 1

2014.

Daisy and DJ were on Ben's Hill instead of in their room.

"How do you know Miller?" asked DJ.

"When I left the farm in late 2006, I was out to find another man." said Daisy. "I met him and we got together. There was another terrible flood and I thought he didn't make it. I found out you were alive in 2011 and that's why I came back."

"I see." said DJ. "Just know that if you get with him, I'm not staying with you."

"DJ, we finally know how one another feels!" shouted Daisy. "You should know I can't help that I'm in love with one other person! Now you understand how I was pissed at you before! For so long, I've tried to stay faithful!"

"And I'm trying my hardest!" shouted DJ.

"Why does it make a difference when I do it!" screamed Daisy.

"He's part wolf, Daisy!" shouted DJ.

"He is a unique soldier that fought for the US Army." said Daisy. "You're afraid of him. I never want to see you again."

DJ punched a tree and it fell opposite of the dirrection he was on.

A few hours later, a concert was on.

DJ came in to the tune of No One Needs To Know by Shania Twain. He sat at the bar with a pissed look on his face.

"Friend!" exclaimed Miller.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" said DJ boldly.

"DJ, please settle this. I can't stand to see you bickering." said Bessy. "Mom, shut up! I don't want to settle it! And turn the fuckin' radio up!"

She did so.

DJ took Miller's chocolate milkshake.

"What the hell?" asked Miller.

"I'm thirsty." said DJ.

"Give me back my damn milkshake!" shouted Miller.

"I'll sell it back to you for $250." said DJ.

"So, is this how you welcome a newcomer onto the farm?" asked Miller.

"No, it's how I welcome you on the farm." said DJ.

"Sorry that I piss you off so badly!" said Miller.

Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy by Big & Rich started to play.

"I like this song!" said Bessy and DJ at the same time.

"Thanks, mom." said DJ.

"Look, I know there's a part of me that you don't except!" shouted Miller. "But as a whole, I would live here and protect everyone I know...especially you and Daisy!"

"What?" asked DJ with sympathy. "You'd really protect me after what I've put you through?"

"With my full efforts." said Miller.

"Miller, I'm sorry." said DJ.

"Apology accepted." said Miller.

"C'MON PEOPLE! IT'S DJ TIME!" shouted DJ and went up to the stage and played the guitar. "Everybody in this barn, sing!"

Everyone sang Miracle by Paramore. 


	2. Really Close Call

Chapter 2: Really Close Call

It was the beginning of sunrise. Miller lie in the grass on Ben's Hill, practicing on his weapons. He was first using his pistol on some metal trash can lids as targets. To humans, it would've seemed like a mile. But Miller's eyes could see beyond the surface of the Earth. For many weapons, he didn't need scopes as of course, he was far-sighted. As he loaded more bullets, something had caught his eye. It was a trouble-making wolf! Miller loaded his sniper rifle with silver bullets and the shadow appeared a little bit, but not much closer. As quick as possible, Miller aimed for the shadow and shot it...but something was wrong. There was another shadow that shot Miller square in the chest! Miller's vision blurred into just white. He wasn't able to see who or what had shot him.

It was a few hours later, but it seemed to have been only a few seconds later to Miller that he would've waken.

"Morning, dickhead." joked DJ. "Welcome to the Barnyard Clinic."

"DJ, please don't joke like that." begged Daisy.

"Keep quiet." DJ said boldly.

"I'm getting Cheetos and I'll buy Miller a milkshake." said DJ. "What does everyone EXCEPT Daisy want?"

"McDonald's!" everyone but Daisy cheered. Daisy was at the point of tears. She was crying.

"Would you all pay attention to her!" shouted Miller. "She is upset and all you guys are caring about is food!"

"I think I'd rather choose food anyways." said DJ.

"DJ, listen to yourself!" shouted Miller. "You guys used to love each other, now you hate her! On top of that, you've been my hero and I'm starting to lose sight of that! I don't mean superheroes either!"

The facts that Miller really did care about Daisy and DJ and how DJ had been his hero even when not being The Twister had seemed to change his heart.

"Daisy." said DJ.

Daisy was now sitting on the edge of Miller's bed.

"Daisy, I'm not angry if you don't forgive me, but I'm sorry." said DJ with sorrow. "I know I haven't been treating you right, so if you wanna be with Miller instead, that's okay with me. I just want you to be happier than you are now."

"Happier than I am now?" asked Daisy, happily. "I wanna be with both of you. Every day of my life, I want you two be by my sides. I want to love you both and...I just love you both."

"Then, shall it be." said DJ and walked over to Miller. "Let me be more than your hero."

He grabbed Miller by the hand. "Forever friends and acquaintances." he said, shaking his hand.

"I can take that deal." said Miller.

DJ walked out of the room and Daisy ran anxiously out after him.

"So, what the hell shot you?" asked Bessy.

"I can answer that." a familiar voice said from the corner.

It was Belladonna! Her face was cracked up like a porcelain doll face that had been shattered, then put back together, although it would be impossible as Belladonna of course was not made of porcelain.

"DJ killed you!" said Miller.

"Correction!" shouted Belladonna. "He put my soul to rest. Now I beg of you to spare me as my fear's made it too hard to evildo once more!"

"DJ is who you should talk to." said Miller.

"Anyways, it was a lycan. A true lycan, not a government experiment. This lycan was from Jupiter and works for a dark power even I don't know. They must be stopped before it's too late!" 


	3. Song Celebration

Chapter 3: Song Celebration

It was another concert night.

DJ, Daisy and Miller all walked in to the barn.

Pyro by Kings Of Leon played on the bar radio.

"Please turn the radio off, Pig." said Daisy. "We're putting on one fiery show!"

The three of them went up to the stage and Daisy began singing.

"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed" she sang. "You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know. 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes..."

"Thank you Daisy!" said Root. "Thinking Of You, as made famous by Katy Perry. Let's see...who's next?"

"We already had a plan." said DJ, got up and sang to Daisy, Lullaby by Chase Coy.

Miller sang Where? by Nickelback.

Out of randomness, a pop machine shot out sodas and a horse sang Pop, Lock & Drop It by Huey.

Next, Daisy sang Baby Girl, as made famous by Sugarland. 


	4. From Dark To Light

Chapter 4: From Dark To Light

DJ, Ben and Otis were on Ben's Hill.

"You guys got an mp3 player?" asked DJ.

"No." said Ben. "I don't be-"

"You don't believe in the things humans use, but yet you can play a guitar and not have a care in the world!" DJ said boldly. "Oh well. Sorry." he said, popping Harvest Cheddar Sun Chips out of the air.

"You shouldn't just use your powers, should you?" asked Ben.

"Annabelle says I can use them whenever I want." said DJ.

"Whatever." said Ben.

Just then, DJ sensed wolf, close by. He whipped out his lightsabers (the orange ones from DJeneration X) and turned around and saw Abby standing there.

"You can't trick me." said DJ. "You're not part of the barnyard." he said and stabbed her through the chest, killing her.

"No!" shouted Otis.

But it wasn't Abby! It was indeed, a werewolf!

"I didn't know you married a wolf." said DJ, jokingly.

Otis laughed at the sign of relief.

"I would never kill you guys." said DJ. "Never be tricked."

"I don't think I will again." said Otis.

The sense of wolf came over DJ again...then the sense of evil loosening up.

DJ furiously whipped the lightsabers out again and turned around.

It was Belladonna and Miller.

"What's she doing here?" DJ asked Miller.

"She wants your forgiveness." said Miller.

"If you were really brave, you'd ask Annabelle." said DJ. "But yourself one question. Should you really deserve forgiveness...or should you deserve eternal punishment?"

DJ took a dog whistle out and blew it.

Anabelle appeared.

"Ow! My ears are ringing!" said Annabelle. "What was that?"

"Sorry." said DJ. "It's a dog whistle summoner designed specifically for you."

"Why not at a different frequency?" asked Annabelle.

"Normally, I'd say I could fix it, but things like these aren't fixable." said DJ. "Anyways, Belladonna has an important question for you."

"Cousin, I know I've tried to rule against you many times, but may you please forgive me?" asked Belladonna.

"I forgive you, but you also have to speak to the authorities." said Annabelle.

A stream of golden light shined down and the two cousins went their way to Heaven. 


	5. Into The Past

Chapter 5

It was sunset. DJ stood at the entrance of the barnyard, watching the sun go down.

Miller came up to him.

"We're heading for a better life." said DJ.

"Glad to hear." said Miller.

"Take care of Daisy, won't you?" asked DJ.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" asked Miller.

"No." said DJ. "I just don't want her hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt her." said Miller.

"Then, go inside and get married, soldier boy!" DJ said with a smile.

Miller ran until he was inside, DJ watching until so. He turned his head back to the clouds.

"Good luck, ancestors." he said to the clouds and walked into the barn.

The clouds turned into Annabelle and Belladonna's faces and they smiled at DJ.

Earlier that year...

DJ lie with Daisy on David's couch, sleeping in San Francisco. DJ's eyes shot open.

ROCKER54'S TAKE ON DJENERATION -PART II: ICEBREAKER - EVERYTHING CHANGES

Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller and the guns. Don't forget to read and review on his story Djeneration X: episode 2.

-CAST-

Courteney Cox as Daisy

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

Wanda Sykes as Bessy

Earthquake as Root

Sam Elliott as Ben

Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle and Belladonna

Other characters made up by rocker54 (except Miller, who was AGAIN created by thebarnyardlongshot)

Annabelle is from All Dogs Go To Heaven 1 & 2, The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol

Belladonna is from All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol

Up next:

A prequel crossover to DJeneration X called DJ Versus Ventress, a crossover between Back At The Barnyard and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. 


End file.
